


Prince vs the Academy (vs Advisor)

by loco



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Carriers, M/M, Mpreg, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loco/pseuds/loco
Summary: To find a spouse for their beloved introverted son, the king and queen devise a simple plan.[incomplete]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Prince vs the Academy (vs Advisor)

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my stash. Since I couldn't write any updates for my other works, here's a thingy cos I wanna celebrate breaking the 10k hits, yay! Honestly, I don't know whether I'll continue it.

To find a spouse for their beloved introverted son, the king and queen devise a simple plan. Get all the eligible carriers in their kingdom who fits into their son’s picky taste (they found a list of the things he wants in his partner) to reside in the palace and arrange for them to interact with him periodically. Hopefully he’ll fall for one. If any of the invited carriers somehow finds a partner during their stay, they will be married by the king himself.

The decree is not a compulsion. Only those who hold interest and freely give their consent are welcomed. Any signs of coercion will not be tolerated. With how strict the king and queen usually are with their enforcement, no one doubt their words. Nonetheless, those that do present themselves and then accepted are given special tutoring at the royal academy in the area of their choice so long they qualify for their chosen courses by themselves on top of getting allowances and grooming for entering the palace.

\--

Baekhyun enters the prince’s study and plops on a chair unceremoniously, joining the prince as he eats his lunch. He helps himself to the bowl with his favourite assorted dumplings.

“Hey, leave some of the dumplings for me too.” Kyungsoo pokes at Baekhyun’s cheeks when the latter picks up the whole bowl, leaving him none of the dumplings.

Baekhyun huffs and exchanges two dumplings with a garlic chicken drumstick. “For someone who has a long list of things you want in a spouse, I’d imagine the person to be non-existent. Lucky for you, there’re more than a handful of them. Your parents found carriers who loves food, is healthy, witty, sexy yet polite and definitely not boring.”

“What?” Chopsticks down, the prince chews on his nails. 

Baekhyun pulls the prince’s hand away from his mouth and shoves a dumpling inside it instead. “You’re a 27 years old unmarried prince, what do you think?” Baekhyun doesn’t wait for Kyungsoo to answer him. “Of course your parents are working their butts off to get you married.” He crams another dumpling into his own mouth and hums at the tastiness.

“Yah, you’re 28 and you’re not married.”

“I’m not a prince,” answers Baekhyun cheekily.

The prince pinches Baekhyun’s waist and gives him a dark look.

Baekhyun pinches him back after a little scream. He places the chopsticks back into Kyungsoo’s hand. “Eat, Soo-yah, or I won’t spill.”

Kyungsoo picks up a piece of the beefcake and Baekhyun smiles at him. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at Baekhyun once more before he eats.

Happy that he’s not the only one gorging on the delicious spread of food, Baekhyun continues in between mouthfuls. “There’re seven of them, 4 males to 3 females. But, let me tell you one thing, three of them are being eyed by your cousins. All of them are so gorgeous. Really, as handsome and pretty as Minseok-hyung.

Kyungsoo’s jaw drops, Baekhyun shoves a beef wrap with garlic into it. The prince closes his mouth and chews. “Seven? That many? Really? When did they get here?”

“While you’re holing up in this blasted room.” The prince flings a chopstick holder at Baekhyun. Baekhyun dodges while rolling her eyes. “Yeri is eyeing the tall aloof Sehun, Junmyeon called dibs on the adorable and bubbly Yixing, and everyone else has their eyes on Donghae. At least Minseok is not going to be bothered with any of them.”

“Yes, because he has Changmin-hyungnim.”

“Can you not talk about Changmin, he doesn’t exist.”

“Why do I even bother.”

“Anyways, your parents are expecting you to meet all of them this afternoon.”

“If I’m going, you’re going with me.”

“What? Why should I?”

“You’re my advisor, it’s your duty.”

“What does picking your spouse has anything to do with my duty as an advisor? Nope, I’m not going.”

“It’s not like you’ll fall for any of them.”

“Why can’t I? Is that a challenge?”

“You love Minseok.”

There that’s the thing. Baekhyun does love Minseok, but it’s not romantically. He is not IN love with Minseok. Plus, Changmin will kill him if he so much as entertain the idea of snagging Minseok away, which by the way he has no intention of doing. Kyungsoo doesn’t know that though. The prince also isn’t aware that he has been using Minseok to cover up a certain internal drama that has been going on forever.

Baekhyun really doesn’t want to look at Kyungsoo choosing a spouse. It will hurt and he doesn’t know how he’ll act in that condition.

Why?

Because Byun Baekhyun, aka the prince’s childhood best friend and advisor is in love with Doh Kyungsoo, the second prince of the kingdom. He did think about joining this selection, but for what. Kyungsoo has never seen him romantically or the carrier that he is. Even if he joins, it will just burn his alive.


End file.
